Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Ferb Fletcher:This page is for Vanessa Doofenshmirtz from ANYBODY'S continuity! :Vanessa Doofenshirtz, is beautiful, strong, brave girl. That's why Ferb is inlove of her, and she is a friend of Maxwell Doofenshmirtz. the first episode that I saw Vanessa is in the Vanessassary Roughness, I think Ferb is inlove at her in the first sight. I think Vanessa will move on to Ferb, Johnny and Vanessa are not a perfect match, so Vanessa. Go on to Ferb. : Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is Dr. Doofenshmirtz' daughter and assistant. Similar to Candace, Vanessa is embarrased by her father's schemes and often tries to expose him to her mother, unsuccesfully however. Vanessa is married to Ferb Fletcher and they have a son named Thomas Fletcher, she is also the aunt of Xavier, Fred and Amanda Johnson. Some stories, she is Adrian's enemy, like Dr. Doofenshmirtz is to Perry. She stopped to be Adrian´s enemy in "My Boyfriend, the Nerd" because Nerd didn't love people that hurted another (except if you are Heinz Doofenshmirtz). She also appears as a major antagonist in Phineas and Ferb: The Rise of Doofenshmirtz. In many levels, she chases Phineas in his quest to stop her father, and often orders enemies upon him. She is also fought as a boss in the level "Clock Tower Clash", in which she fights using lightning gloves her father made for her. Although she tries to deny it when around her father, she is a little evil, as evidenced in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!," she "rented" a scooter, pointed a hairdryer at Major Monogram, and took Agent P's hover car. She also took the Mary McGuffin doll from a little girl, and has aided in parts of her father's plans. Also, she admits that she's at least a bit evil. She is competing at Total Drama Island right now. So far, she has become good friends with Gwen. She had to save the world in Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: Super Spy and had to save the universe from evil aliens in Vanessa's Space Quest. She is voiced by Olivia Olson. Appearances Tiberius64's Story Series Vanessa is the Helmswoman Lieutenant Doofenshmirtz in Celestial Feelings. It is revealed that Ferb dumped her for Gretchen of the Fireside Girls in An Interplexing Future. In A New Star is Born, it is revealed that she and Ferb are back together again. By 2025 (Love's Full Blossom), she and Ferb have an unspecified close relationship; their marriage is confirmed in Ad Astra 1: Encounter at Alpha Centauri; they have a daughter named Victoria by this time (2030). In Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels and Ad Astra 5: The Fight for Ferb, she resumes her position as the Helmswoman of the Phineas-A, although now ranked at Lieutenant Commander. The Song of Flames Vanessa is a protagonist in the fanfic. She befriends the legendary Pokemon Genesect three years after Doofenshmirtz becomes the emperor of Danville thanks to Darkrai and Zekrom. The Bitterness Trilogy In the last book, The Bitterness of The Empire, Vanessa is a minion of her father, Heinz. She uses a voice simulator that makes Phineas think his deceased biological father is calling for help, in order to lure him into Heinz's trap. The List of Secrets She will appear in The List of Secrets as a somewhat major character. She forms a good friendship with Candace in the story. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Gets Busted! She appears as a major character in this story. She finally busts her dad, Heinz Doofenshmirtz and much craziness happens. Phineas and Ferb: The 1st Return In the alternate dimension, Vanessa is strict and hardly reveals any emotions. She believes emotions weakens people. 'Jurassic Parking' She is transformed into a little girl in this episode. Phineas and Ferb at College When she turns 36, she is working at Danville College as an assistant, but, she brokes up with Monty and when Ferb rejects her too, so she starts going into the "family buisness". Teenagers 4 Life Series She is another major character attending Sunyshore High School. She is the boyfriend of Monty Monogram. She also is one of the best friends of Louis Robinson. She is another freshman. She is found to be 15 years old. Pairings *Ferbnessa *Johnessa *Nerdessa *Pernessa *Coessa *Goldessa *Alnessa/Vanbert *Carlnessa *Montynessa Favorite Songs *Obsessed by Mariah Carey *Monster by Skillet *Falling In by Lifehouse *Whispers in the Dark by Skillet *Evil Genius by Elevendyseven *Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne *Afterglow by Vanessa Carlton *Just Be Friends by Dixie Flatline *Big Yellow Taxi by Counting Crows and Vanessa Carlton *Poker Face by Lady gaga *"The Simpsons Theme" by Green Day *"Suspicious" by Olivia Olson Gallery Category:Content Category:Teens Category:Fanon Works Category:Unknown Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Goth Characters Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Ferb ships Category:L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. (The F Gang) Category:Canon Character Category:Carl: College Years Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Carl: College Years - The Movie Category:Ad Astra Series (Tiberius64) Category:Canon Character Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Ferb ships Category:Ferb ships Category:Canon Character Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:The Galactia Trilogy Category:Woman Category:Doof 101 Category:Doof 101 Category:Carl: College Years Category:Girls Category:Woman Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz